


Quest of two worlds

by vatithewindmage



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatithewindmage/pseuds/vatithewindmage
Summary: After the heros sealed Vati away that were sent to investigate some strange rumors that sent them on another adventure





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time please enjoy  
> In this fic time in loroule passes slowly and ravio gets sealed away in hiroule so there for an unknown reason at least to ravio

Three months has passed since the sealing of vati and the decision to not put back the four sword. 

It was morning in the heros house and Red who woke up early had started making a classic breakfast. After he finished making the eggs and the bacon. He herd a knock on the door,  then he rushed to the door in order to see who it is. When he opened the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mysterious right


End file.
